A dead mans plea
by LandMIA
Summary: Elliot is going over to Olivia's after a huge case, he want's to talk through his feelings. but on his way he stops a crime scene, but that crime scene leads to a whole new case. suck at summers Elliot x Olivia and OC x OC hope you enjoy! I own only the story line and my oc's Amillia, Thrand, and a few others :) M for themes and later chapters :)
1. Chapter 1

Olivia Benson walked to her apartment. she was tired, she had just finished a case, and she wanted some sleep, maybe something easy to cook first. she unlocked her door, sighing at the empty space she was welcomed to. she had always wondered if Elliot... no he's married... that's wrong of her to think of her co-worker like that... she sighed. she knew Elliot was someone she wanted, and doing so would be awfully wrong. she shook her head and went inside. it was so lonely here, empty and bland. she shut the door behind her and walked in, sitting down on the sofa, stretching out and realizing her tired aching muscles. she rested her head on the arm of her battered sofa. her eyes remained shut for only a while, she slowly drifted off into a new reality.

Down the road, Elliot walked down the street. he was going to see Olivia to make sure she was okay, lately she looked more tired and fed up off what was going on... but more than anything she looked lonely. he needed to make sure she was okay and well. He carried on walking, not to far from her apartment block now, but then something made him stop, and look down an ally way. he then herd yells. he started to run over slowly until he herd something hit another, he then ran quickly and saw at least four men crowding around another man.

"OI what you doing!?" Elliot reached for his gun, as the four men around the poor sod darted off into the night, their tails between their legs. Elliot quickly rushed over to the man in a panic, and bent down to his level. the mans wounds were awful and deadly. he held the mans head as he chocked on his own blood. "are you..."

"shhh... don't speak... i don't have... much time... i need you ... to do a mans dying wish..." his breath ragged and broken. his body failing quickly Elliot listened intently, forgetting everything around him, including the approaching sirens

"what is it?" barely above a whisper

"my sister... find her...save her... she is ... in danger... i cant help much... but here... " he pulls out a slightly bloodied picture of a young girl. she must have been the sister he was on about. "i do not know where she lives. but i can promise something... this man... " he gives Elliot another picture. a brute of a man. " he will be around this area... he's my... my uhgg... my inside contact... he knows how to find my sister... find her... keep her safe... she is the only person i care for... " he chocked and his breath started becoming short and more frantic. Elliot held the mans head close to him.

"i will find her i promise..." the man smiles a bloody smile

"thank you... i love you...Amillia..." his breath stopped, his eyes shut as the light in his pure silver eyes became dim and then... none existent. his body became limp and his heart stopped beating. his life had ended. yet his smile remained, no pain graced his face.

Elliot had witnessed many deaths, but he felt this one pull at him... the boy wasn't that old. his life was ended by another far to early... his last wish. the sister of his. was her name Amillia? it must have been, he looked a little to young to marry already. Amillia...

Elliot stepped back, time was moving slow for him, as he looked upon the body on the floor. sat against the wall, his hair over his face, a smile still holding strong. he looked peaceful, as his body was removed by the paramedics. Elliot stared at the spot on the ground before a voice was herd. the only one that could reach him.

"Elliot?" Olivia Benson appeared next to her partner. she looked at the space where the body was. "Elliot there was nothing we could do... "

"no i... he wanted me to find someone. said she was in danger. " he turned to her his face held no emotion but a sadness that was unnatural with him. her eyes widened a fraction, as she placed her hand on her arm. "his sister... he wanted me to find her. it was his last wish was to protect her. i have to find her liv. " she looked at him with understanding eyes. she looked at the ground, as something shiny caught her eye. she went over with her gloved hand and picked up a locket. inside was two pictures. Elliot went next to her, looking at it.

the two pictures were of the same girl in the other picture the boy gave him. Amillia, a child, maybe 3 years old. she was smiling and being held by her brother. she was laughing, her head tipped back. the other picture was off the same girl, sat by a window, pointing out at things, this time at around 6 or 7. her face hadn't changed much. she still held a glow about her, as her face still smiled. her brother in the corner, holding the same smile as when he died.

"is that his sister?" Elliot only nodded. Elliot turned to his co-worker.

"how did you get here anyway?" his voice became the bitter locked one ust like before.

"i got a call about a beating not far from me, i came as soon as i could." her eyes still the same as before. understanding.

"i need to find her liv... he gave me this picture to. of a man.. and inside contact. I need to find him. i have to... " her eyes softened as she patted his shoulder and nodded her head for him to follow. he did as they went back to base.

-at base-

Oliva looked up this guy in the picture.

"found anything?" munch entered the room, his face strait as ever. she didn't look up as she nodded

"yh... he was arrested for two accounts of rape and three attempted rape, but got let out early for good behavior and helping find other criminals. he's been out for 10 years." Elliot looked up from his desk

"does it say what he does? occupation?" she looked through a few more files, as munch lent over her, looking for himself. why did Elliot dislike the closeness of them? he narrowed his eyes but looked elsewhere.

"yes, he works at a convenient store two blocks from the murder scene" she looked around. "could he be involved with his murder?" Elliot shook his head

"no... he wouldn't... we have to pay him a visit."

and with that the two partners left to find this man. his name was James Hardisone. he would help save this girl... he was sure.


	2. Chapter 2

LandMIA: well here we are, i forgot last time the disclaimer!

Billy: LandMIA does not own law and order, or the actors, she owns only the story line and oc's! *bows*

\- Tag, your it...-

Elliot looked down the road, Olivia next to him. She was worried. for two reasons, one was for Elliot, as he never acted like this for any random kid...she wondered what the kid did to get his attention. Secondly was for this girl, she must have been young, from the pictures not even 16. she glanced at him, his eyes focused on some goal that could not be seen. They finally arrived at the convenience store. Elliot became even more enthusiastic than before now that something was in reach.

Olivia was first to step in, she looked around, it was in good condition and seemed new. Elliot looked around the back for the man in the picture, and from the other side, he could see the mans head, emerge from a doorway and come closer to them. they joined together as the man went behind the counter.

"can i help you two?" his voice was gruff, and had a thick accent, Russian accent.

"yes you can" Elliot showed his badge, the man tensed slightly but made no move.

"well.. this must be important, come back here, i don't want anyone else hearing us... " he whispered lowly. he turned back to where he came and walked back, Elliot and Olivia followed him.

"Derek! watch the store will you!" the younger, seemingly arrogant boy nodded as he stood up and went to the counter, just the bell of the door sounded.

This man led them to a small sitting room at the very back, he sat down and sighed heavily.

"what can i help you with officers?" Elliot sat down and got out the pictures and the locket

"first of all whats your name?" Elliot removed each object with grate care, the mans eyes locked onto the objects

"Vladimir" Olivia looked at him

"your Russian?" he nodded

"yes i am, i moved to the USA around 30 years ago. " his voice wasn't hiding anything

"well... do you know who's these belong to?" Elliot showed Vladimir the objects. his eyes looked over them then stopped at the necklace. his eyes filled with realization.

"this... this belongs to my friend... Adam... how did you get these?" Elliot looked at Olivia, she answered his question

"Adam... was murdered by a gang just last night..." Vladimir's eyes winded greatly as he looked at the piece of jewelry.

"he's dead?... i guess it was bound to happen sooner or later... " his voice was low, his eye held a sadness

"why do you say that?" Olivia asked confused. he leaned back and looked at them

"look, i'm putting you two and myself in a lot of danger. but i'll tell you everything i can"

"one more thing... this girl... we need to find her" vald looked at the picture and his eyes widened.

"Amillia? this is Adams little sister, he loved her so much. is this who you are looking for?" Elliot nodded slightly. vlad sighed and rubbed his temples before sighing heavily again.

"okay... well Adam and Amillia have four other brother in between them. Adam is the eldest. there family was... part of a... Её зовут... a sex ring..." Elliot looked at Olivia worried and panicked. "there are multiple family's in that sex ring, and Adams was the main family. but he hated it so much. he refused to do anything for 'em. when his sister was born... he left a little while after. you see in that family, being blood related doesn't mean anything. they just have sex with each other. of course Amillia was raped very young. and Adam didn't like it. he freaked out and killed a few people. then he ran. after that he's been trying to get back to save Amillia. but he never could get close." Olivia looked down at the locket

"so... how can we find her" vlad then smirked

"actually... i don't think you need me to do that. you see there are two people in this sex ring who are helping Amillia and Adam. for different reasons. me and another... Его зовут Thrand... "

Elliot looked at Olivia, before putting everyting back in his pocket and standing up

"well... how can we find him?" Vlad also stood and gave him a piece of paper

"this is his number, i believe that he has Amillia with him, under his last name and she will have a fake first name... call this number between 7pm and 9pm any day. he tolled me to call him when i could to get Amillia to see her brother, and smuggle them out the country... "

the two nodded and went back into the main store, before leaving and walking back up the same road. however... as they walked up the road, gun shots were herd, they dived down, Elliot's arm over Olivia's waist at they stayed down, before a speeding care drove off. the two jumped up and ran back to the convince store, they climbed through the windows and saw Vlad dead on the floor. bullet holes in his body. Olivia and Elliot looked at each other with panicked eyes and worried thoughts.

-the next day-

"this was a planned assassination." Fin said as he walked in

"how do we know that?" Olivia asked

"there were two other people in that store, and neither of them were killed, or even shot at, all the bullets were aimed at Vladimir." Munch said as he entered the room. The team all looked down at the ground. all but Elliot, as he stared at the clock. 6:45 pm... another fifteen minuets and they called call Thrad.

"so we lost, Adam, who has no criminal history, and no habits, not even smoking. he has a degree in biology, chemistry, physics and history. a good boy, he was 29... " Cragen said as he read out the information. "and them Vladimir Destuk. a 47 year old man, spent 18 years in jail for it. since then he's been clean of everything, drugs, alcohol and all that"

6:50...

"well, we have that. but now we lost the inside contact... and they must know we are after them. lets just hope this Thrand doesn't end up the same way. " Cragen then left leaving everything looking at the ticking clock hands.

6:55...

"well we have some good things on our side, we have this number, and that this is a sex ring. "

6:58...

silence...

6:59...

tension filled the atmosphere of the offices. 60 seconds lasted forever, the silence became... deafening.

"guys we got a new one in! " yelled the panicked nurse Melinda Warner. they all jumped yet Elliot's eyes remained on the cloak.

7:00

"alright i'll come" Olivia said, as she took one last look at the picture of Amillia, and then at Elliot, as both their eyes locked, she felt embarrassment as a blush rise and left quickly.

Elliot grabbed the phone and dialed the number,

Olivia walked to the new patients room, her hand reached for the handle.

Elliot pressed the green phone and let it ring,

Olivia turned the handle down and pulled it open,

Elliot got through " hello?"

"hello? who is this, how did you get this number"

"where looking for Amillia, we got tolled you have her safe with you?"

"I can't find my... "

Olivia looked at the hospital bed her eyes widening as she looked at the girl in the bed

"Amillia..."

So! i hope this is getting okay or at least is okay with you guys! the Russian may not be correct so please tell me if it is and i'll fix it! R&R please and goodbye!


	3. Chapter 3

LandMIA: i hope this is getting interesting! I will be proof reading it very soon!

billy: LandMIA does not own SVU, that right belongs to Dick Wolf. she only own her oc's and the story line! *bows*

-cat and mouse-

Olivia looked at the girl in the bed. It was Amillia, the girl they have been looking for. why was she here, wasn't she meant to be with Thrand? Olivia approached the girl gently, almost dreading disturbing the sleeping girl

Elliot's eyes were wide. she wasn't there? where the hell could the girl be she could be in so much danger! Thrand's voice was firm, yet sad like. Elliot snapped out of it. He looked down the hall worried, looking for Olivia for advice. she was gone though. she was off with someone else, and he didn't like it at all. He turned his attention back to the voice on the other side of the phone.

"excuse me, could you answer my question?" Elliot looked at the picture of Amillia and sighed heavily

"is it possible for you to come by here? its about Amillia" there was a change in his breathing, he must have been fearing the worst. Thrand sighed heavily, and his voice became low

"alright. i'll be there in ten minuets." the phone hung up. Elliot sighed frustrated and angry at himself. what if he couldn't find her? what if her brothers death was useless? he couldn't think like that. he was sure he and Olivia could find her and help save her. He sat down massaging his temples.

Olivia stood over the bed, she couldn't quite believe this was happening. the girl Elliot had been obsessed over was here in bed... what happened? she sat down on the chair by the girls bed. she looked at her. she was young, but looked disturbed as she slept. Olivia gently touched her shoulder. The girl jumped up and looked at Olivia with wide panicked eyes, she calmed when she saw the older woman. Olivia smiled gently at her

"hello, Amillia" her eyes widened a little

"um.. h-hello, h-how d-did you know m-my name?" of course, she had an alias. Olivia smiled but she knew she would have to brake the news to her eventually.

"your older brother tolled my partner" her eyes lit up, she felt the sadness sink into her heart

"Adam? is he here? is he okay? i have to see him, where is he?" Olivia looked down feeling sad. She didn't want to tell Amillia about her brothers passing. Amillia's eyes still lit, but she could feel something wasn't right. "miss?" Olivia sighed and looked at her with truly sympathetic eyes

"I...i'm sorry..." Amillia's eyes became confused, in denial.

"wha-what do you mean? he's okay right, he's..." Olivia looked down, Amillia's eyes became sad as she curled up a little. " no... no it can't be... he's not..." Amillia felt her eye sting with tears of sadness. Olivia looked down, she felt like she had failed.

"i'm sorry Amillia. he passed away yesterday." Amillia cried quietly, Olivia slowly smoothed her back, and Amillia welcomed the motherly feeling Olivia gave her. she fell into Olivia's chest, crying for the loss of her brother. Olivia sat back as Amillia calmed a little.

"thank you, miss. sorry i'm such a...a baby" she laughed in spite of herself. Olivia smiled a little

"my name's Olivia Benson" she said gently, as the younger girl turned to her and smiled slightly.

"it's a pretty name, Olivia. your a pretty person though, aren't you?" she smiled wiping the tears from her face, Olivia smiled, she felt happy with the compliment.

"thank you Amillia, you are as well... i must ask though. how did you end up here? aren't you meant to be with Thrand?" Amillia raised an eye brow

"how do you know about Thrand? my brother never knew his real name" Olivia sighed again, she didn't want to tell her about Vladimir.

"Another friend of yours, Vladimir Destuk" Amillia smiled

"oh... is he okay?" Olivia felt her heart sink again

"im afraid.. he also passed away... " Amillia looked down

"he was like my uncle. i hope he rests easy" Olivia smiled at the girls bravery. Amillia then held out her hand. Olivia looked at it. she realized she wanted her to hold it. she Olivia placed her hand in Amillia's small pale one. Amillia smiled

"sorry, I feel safe doing this..." Olivia nodded.

Elliot waited at the e trance for Thrand. He was an impatient man. a fancy car pulled up,parking then the engine stopped. the door opened as a man, with strange long strait blonde hair got out. he was really tall, with an intimidating structure, even Elliot felt slightly small against this tall man. his eyes were blue and fierce.

"are you the one who called me about my Amillia?" he said, as he stood in front of Elliot, looking down at him. Elliot nodded

"yh I was, come in, we can talk Olivia and Amillia, spoke of girly things like hair and make up.. it was the most attention a woman had even given Amillia, and she instantly took a liking to Olivia.

"Amillia, i have to ask this question" Olivia read over the clipboard. rape.

"yes what is it?" Amillia said, still smiling.

"I need your permission to release your ... rape kit to us... so we can find who did this to you"

"i... no.. I don't want to" she trusted Olivia but she couldn't. If they did take her rape kit, his DNA could be there too. she couldn't do that. she shook her head

"Amillia we can help you"

"no! i don't want to!" Amillia struggled a little, as she started pulling on the tubes in her body.

Elliot walked through with Thrand, they walked past the hospital. Thrand looked around, and through a window he could see a struggle, he stopped and looked. he froze. it was Amillia, she was in a panicked stage, struggling against a woman who tried calming her.

"sir, this way..."

"that's her! " Thrand left quickly and went over to the girls.

Amillia struggled, she hated being forced to do something she didn't want to. Olivia understood but she was worried.

"Amillia!" a loud stern yell came from the door. Amillia stopped fighting and settled tiredly died down as she relaxed. Olivia looked around at the man in the door. his intimidating stance mad her back away from the girl now resting in bed.

The man came over, Elliot at his heels. he saw Olivia and went over to her.

"is everything okay who is tha..." he looked at her,... it was her! he looked at Liv with wide eyes.

"let's wait outside Elliot... give them time." the two left leaving the young girl and the the strange man to themselves


End file.
